The Partner
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione Granger is an Auror and lives with her long time best friend Harry Potter. But when Hermione's new partner comes on the scene, who just happens to be Harry's enemy, he may have to act on his hidden feelings once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone_

_welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic, I have quite a few written already, but hope you like this one. Please review it gives me lots of pleasure to read them. This is like an introduction to the story, the next chapter will be from present day_

_Hope you enjoy, _

_Siriuswriter xoxo_

_Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful and brilliant J., I just like to play in her world._

* * *

The Partner

Hermione was crouched down low to the ground, her knees squelching in the mud and her face covered in scratches from the plants. This was the part of the job she really disliked. Hermione Granger was 24 and a fully trained Auror. She had begun her training with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley but they didn't finish.

Ron had been playing Quidditch part time and then as a reserve for the Chudley Canons. He had to replace the seeker, who fell ill, and the team loved him so much they offered him a full-time position. That was the beginning of Ron's Quidditch Career. Ron and Luna Lovegood had started going out when Ron was in 7th Year and had married when Luna took over her father's company The Quibbler, the year after she graduated. It was two and a half years later when Ron became a dad to twin girls, Chantal and Natalie, now 4. They both had their hands full when Luna fell pregnant again; this time thankfully only one, but they had a son, Brandon. He was 6 months old and he was a cutie.

Harry had lasted longer in his Auror training than Ron did. He was with Hermione for two and a half years when he called a meeting with his superiors and said he wanted out. No explanation, no nothing. Needless to say, Hermione wasn't going to let him get off that easy. He was grilled when he arrived at their house that night, he tried to put her off saying he had a headache but she wouldn't be swayed.

"Sorry Harry, a headache doesn't cut it, out with it" Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips with a very grimacing look on her face. He decided not to take his chances.

"Mione you don't understand…" Harry didn't get very far with this line of explanation,

"Well you had better make me understand Harry because I am at my wits end with you, Ron left us and you promised you would stay with me, now you are leaving too and you didn't even have the common courtesy to tell me first. I looked like a right fool when people were coming up to me saying have you heard the news about Harry leaving" Hermione was breathing hard when she finished her tirade but Harry was getting angrier by the minute and her last comment threw him over the edge.

"Oh I see now, that's the real reason why your upset because you didn't find out first" Harry's fists were clenched at his side and his face was red. You could see he was holding back because it was Hermione but he was getting close to losing it.

"Well sorry 'MUM' but I didn't realise I had to get permission from 'you' to make decisions about MY life. I know you have been with me through thick and thin but have you been in here Mione" Harry was pointing to his temple, he was so riled up that ornaments around the house were breaking with his outbursts of magic. The lounge room was beginning to look like a war zone. Glass frames shattered on the carpet and pictures were falling of the walls. He didn't realise Hermione's temper had come down and she was actually crying.

"You have no idea how hard it has been. First being told you're a wizard then finding out about Voldemort and all the dramas that followed and then defeating Him and then, then….. " Harry stopped; he was remembering something he clearly didn't want to share with her. He was breathing hard and only when he stopped did he realise Hermione tears running down her cheeks. He stepped towards her but she flinched and this action made him feel as low as he had ever felt before. He looked around the room and realised what had happened and why Hermione was scared.

"Mione I am sorry please just accept this decision for me, it is what I really want to do, please" Harry was pleading now.

"OK Harry I will, but I am not happy because I feel that you are hiding something from me, but…" Hermione stopped and looked into his eyes and he had never seen her look so vulnerable in his life.

"What is it Mione?" He stepped closer to her until he could feel her breath on his neck, he slowly lifted his hand up to tilt her face to him even though he was still cautious because of her reaction earlier, he placed one arm on her waist. Hermione looked into his eyes and blurted out what she was thinking.

"You are going to leave me too aren't you, just like Ron left and now you will go too?" Hermione was openly crying now and Harry felt his heart break even more. He could never tell her why he couldn't continue with his training how his feelings for her were becoming harder and harder everyday to deal with. When they trained together they were always partnered because they were the best team around. Of course Harry had always had feelings for her since 4th year but over the last two years they had started to take over his life; he lived her, breathed her and worked with her. So in his mind he decided that if he wasn't in such close proximity with her at work then he could still live with her and everything would return to normal. So here he was, faced with watching Hermione's heart break because he was leaving her at work and she thought he was leaving her at home too. Little did she know that was a step he really could not bring himself to do. That would be committing heart suicide.

"Mione look at me and listen carefully. I WILL never leave you OK you are stuck with me, even when you get married to some handsome man I will still be here.." after Harry said it he instantly regretted using that as an example but at least it brought a smile to Hermione's lips.

"OK Harry I will hold you to that promise" she leant up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and lingered there a little longer than she usually did. She pulled away but Harry grabbed her and held her in a tight hug until she moved back. There foreheads touched and Harry looked into her eyes and could see she had relaxed and had believed him, that was enough for him for now.

* * *

_Ok so what do you think, let me know please. This is like a background to the story so far, from the next chapter it will be from present time._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again, here is an update for you wonderful readers. Things are still a little slow, but hang in there, lots of good stuff to follow._

_Disclaimer: Not the wonderful J., just playing in her world._

* * *

_OK Harry I will hold you to that promise" she leant up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and lingered there a little longer than she usually did. She pulled away but Harry grabbed her and held her in a tight hug until she moved back. There foreheads touched and Harry looked into her eyes and could see she had relaxed and had believed him, that was enough for him for now. _

**Chapter 2**

Present Day

Hermione was exhausted in every sense of the word. This had been a particularly draining mission and she was pleased it was over even though it took 2 months longer than expected. She crept inside hoping not to wake Harry or disturb him. They still lived together and had fallen into a great routine. When Hermione was not away on missions she would look after the house and Harry would cook for her. But when she was away he kept everything in order probably because he knew how pedantic she was.

Harry had been offered the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts about 2 months after he left the ministry. He didn't take too long to make his decision and Professor Dumbledore was very pleased. He even agreed to Harry's terms of being the first professor to not live on the grounds of Hogwarts. He thoroughly enjoyed his job and settled in rather quickly.

When the trio had left Hogwarts they bought a beautiful house in London so they could all be close to work and still be together. The house had a lovely small garden and the house was very spacious. There were 5 bedrooms, which allowed Hermione to have one for the library and they had a spare guest room. The house was a bit too big for them now that Ron was married and moved out, but they managed to fill in the empty spots. Well actually Hermione seemed to find more books to shelve and they also fitted out a gym. This made their life very comfortable.

Hermione looked into the kitchen and she saw some dinner waiting for her, obviously with a warming spell. She smiled as she thought of how well Harry looked after her, what she would do without him, actually that was a thought she didn't really want to entertain. She cared for Harry deeply and if she was actually honest with herself she loved him but that was something she wouldn't even admit to herself out loud. Harry could choose anyone he desired and Hermione knew he only thought of her as a friend, a best friend. Hermione picked at her dinner because she was too tired too eat. She staggered to the bathroom and ran a nice hot bath. She soaked in it and when she felt she could doze off she dried off and crawled into her warm bed. Her entire body ached and she knew it would be worse in the morning but she was too tired to use any charms to heal herself. It made catching Antonio Dolohov all the more delightful. It had been a long and arduous task but the prize was all too worth it.

Harry felt the wards on their home alter and realised Hermione was home. He decided to go and see if she was OK, he checked how much she ate and wasn't surprised to see she only had a few mouthfuls. That woman would never look after herself properly. He headed off towards the bathroom as he could hear her, and seeing she was still in there he went and put a warming charm on her bed. He went into the kitchen to clean up and when he finished he passed by her bedroom and saw she had just gotten into bed. He walked in and quietly called her name.

"Hi Harry it's OK I am not asleep yet, I think you have about two and a half minutes."

Harry laughed and asked her about the mission, she talked and talked and while she did Harry healed her bruises and scratches. She asked him about life here and he told her how Brandon was crawling everywhere and chatting in baby talk although Luna would tell you he was talking to Nargles. At that age babies can talk to Nargles and other magical creatures. Hermione had a laugh with Harry and when he realised she was struggling to keep her eyes open he leant down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She cuddled into him and Harry lay down next to her until she fell asleep. He didn't have to wait too long as he heard her even breathing and knew she was asleep in about 2 minutes. He got up and went to finish his sleep in his own room.

Hermione awoke to a glorious smell, it was a hot breakfast and she could tell by the beautiful aromas wafting through the house what he had ready for her. It smelt like bacon and eggs with a side of pancakes and maybe some pumpkin scones. She was looking forward to spending some alone time with Harry. She decided to have a quick shower and wash up and head down for breakfast. As she strolled down she heard two people chatting, excitedly she strolled into the kitchen hoping to find Ron and Luna. To her surprise she found a petite dark haired lady sitting down. She had a familiar face but Hermione could not place it. She slowed her pace as she approached the table and the young lady stood up so Harry rose to introduce her,

"Good morning Mione how did you sleep?" Ignoring Harry, Hermione stepped closer to his guest

"Harry aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend"

"Oh sorry, Hermione this is Odette, Odette this is Hermione Granger" The young girl put out her hand to shake Hermione's hand, and she returned the gesture. She noticed how small and soft the girl's hands were and she looked young, possibly only 18 or 19. Odette was rather beautiful and she had black hair laying down her back perfectly. Hermione suddenly felt conscious about her bushy hair and weathered hands.

"Hello Miss Granger I have heard so much about you" Hermione bit her tongue from making a smart remark.

"Oh really well you can't believe everything you hear" Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. Odette was starting to get nervous and looked to Harry for some support. She knew Hermione was the smartest witch of her age and wasn't sure why she wasn't as nice as everyone said she was.

"Hermione would you like breakfast?' Harry was starting to get a bit confused as to why Hermione was acting like this.

"Yeah sure Harry" Hermione backed down.

Odette turned out to be Professor McGonagall's niece and she had asked Harry to train Odette to become a professor at Hogwarts. She turned out to be a lovely girl and Hermione felt guilty for giving her the cold shoulder. They chatted until Harry and Odette had to leave for work. Hermione still felt odd about seeing Harry with someone other than herself but what could she do.

Hermione spent the day cleaning up and relaxing. She knew she still had 24hours to hand in her finished report but there's no point leaving it till the last minute. She headed into the ministry to leave it on her superior's desk, but as she entered the office she came face to face with her boss.

"Hello Sir"

"Hello Auror Granger, I take it that is your finished report"

"Yes Sir, I was just going to leave it on your desk"

"Good it's early as usual. Please come in and close the door behind you"

Hermione entered the office and then closed the door. She was immediately faced with a huge smile and a bone crushing hug.

* * *

_Hi everyone, that's it for Chapter 2, hope you like it, Hermione has a little trouble with jealousy hmmmm.. Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 3 will be up very soon. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi I am back again with Chapter 3 , hope you like it, we get to see who her new partner is!!_

_Disclaimer: Again, still not the brilliant J.._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Hermione entered the office and then closed the door. She was immediately faced with a huge smile and a bone crushing hug._

"Hello Sirius it's good to see you. It's been a long mission but I am glad it's all over. Did you get everything you needed to put him away, Sirius, Please tell me you did?

"Yes Hermione its fine, we have him and he is actually getting the Dementor's Kiss in about 5 minutes. There are 5 Auror's guarding him as well as ministry officials" Sirius looked at his watch as he told her this.

Sirius was cleared of all the charges laid against him when they caught Peter Pedigrew about 5 years ago. The court case only lasted 2 hours and Sirius was free. Nobody was happier than Harry on this day and he offered the spare room in their house to Sirius. He was flattered but declined saying he wanted his own space. Since he couldn't go back to Grimmaulds House, Hermione found a small flat for him about a 10 minute walk from their house. This made everyone happy to have him so close.

Sirius then slowly worked his way through the ranks of the Auror division until he was a superior.

Hermione and Sirius have been working together ever since and enjoyed a great working relationship. He really was a father figure to her. They always had a good laugh and Hermione went to him when she needed him (which wasn't very often).

They headed off to lunch and Sirius suggested they go into Hogsmeade for old time sake. They chatted as they strolled along and she filled him in on the events of the mission. As they approached the Leaky Cauldron, they entered and to her surprise they saw Harry and Odette having lunch. Hermione felt something twinge inside her but she ignored it. Harry spotted Sirius and waved to him to take a seat. They all ate lunch and chatted until Harry and Odette apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Sirius took on a serious look and Hermione knew something was up.

"OK what is it Sirius?" Hermione didn't like surprises so she pushed him to answer.

"I know you won't be happy about this but it's a necessity"

"What is it? You seem so serious, how bad could it be?" Hermione laughed

"Ok well please promise you will listen before you jump to any conclusions or decisions"

"Yeah alright Sirius just get on with it" Hermione chuckled and took a sip of her Butter beer. Sirius then proceeded to tell her about this guy they were getting in from America. He told her about his previous jobs and how well he works. Hermione was getting impatient and asked what it had to do with her.

"Well he's your new partner"

Sirius waited for the backlash, the scream even the curses but nothing came. He looked at Hermione to see her guzzling her Butter beer.

"Mione did you hear me? I said he is your new partner."

"No, you see, I Know your joking because I have made it clear on numerous occasions that I DON'T WORK WITH PARTNERS" Hermione was gradually raising her voice until she was yelling at him. Sirius knew this was coming. Hermione had made it very clear when she lost her first **and** second partners on missions that she would not work closely with anyone ever again. Up until now they had catered to her and gave her a team for each mission. She was the head Auror on each of her missions and everyone answered to her. She liked it this way as she knew what was happening at every moment. Now they wanted to change things, why now when everything was working so well.

"Sirius this is not happening, do you hear me, I do NOT want a partner, I do NOT need a partner I can do this alone. So just forget it and send him back to where he came from"

Hermione had finished her Butter Beer and ordered a Fire whiskey, Sirius could tell she was furious as she never drank fire whiskey especially during the day.

"I can't send him back as he is here now, so BE polite" Hermione looked up with disbelief and then she spotted the last person she expected to see. There, approaching her table was Auror Malfoy. Draco sauntered up to the table and shook hands with Sirius first, he turned and put his hand out to shake Hermione's. She stared at him and then regained her senses; she stood up and put on her professional voice.

"Good day Malfoy"

"Oh Hermione are we back to Surnames?" She reached out to shake hands but he pulled her into a tight hug.

"No Draco, of course we aren't. I just can't believe you are my new PARTNER" Hermione was staring at Sirius when she said this and he let out a little chuckle.

During their 7th Year at Hogwarts Draco and Hermione were the Heads of the school and they had become quite close. He had changed since 5th year when his father received the Dementor's Kiss and Draco had been instrumental in bringing down Bellatrix Lestrange and other highly ranked Death Eaters.

After his mother was killed by Dolohov, Draco had nothing more to live for in London and decided to start fresh in America. He had started training the same year the Trio had and was a very accomplished Auror. He had to start again but he wasn't penniless. He had looked after his finances quite well, as well as inheriting his families estate. He sold the Manor since he did not want any memories of his father to continue to haunt him.

Once he heard of Hermione's capture of Dolohov he decided it was time to come home. So here he was sitting with his new partner.

Hermione sat back down finishing her Fire whiskey, in one gulp. The three of them talked for a while and even though Hermione was polite, Sirius could tell she was being guarded. Her comments were short and some were even abrupt. From Sirius's view point Hermione was definitely trying to maintain the upper dog position.

She excused herself saying she had to run a few errands before heading home and Draco stood up to say goodbye and asked her if they could get together over dinner to discuss work. She raised her eyebrows but she knew Malfoy and knew that they were good friends above all else, and really what better way to let him know who was boss. They agreed to meet that afternoon at 8pm in front of the ministry. Hermione ran her errands while cursing all the way home.

Hermione arrived home and unpacked the few bits and pieces she had purchased. She started to think back to the good times they had had in Hogwarts. It took Ron and Harry ages to actually trust Malfoy and funny enough it was actually Ron who gave in first.

He had seen Malfoy being taunted and abused by the Slytherins and when he stood up for Ginny while she was being pushed around by Crabbe and Goyle, Ron gave him the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't an overnight friendship but it was on the way to being a good one. Ron was coming back from Hagrid's hut and he saw Crabbe and Goyle pushing Ginny around. He started to run towards them but he saw Malfoy approach from the other direction. He stood up to the two goons while Ginny was cursing Malfoy and the other two at the same time. Crabbe and Goyle raised their wand and uttered an unforgivable, the Cruciatos curse. It all happened so quickly that Ron's head was spinning. He saw Ginny in the line of the curse but then Malfoy turned and grabbed her and while sheltering her the curse hit his back. He screamed with pain but would not let go of Ginny for fear she would still get cursed from them.

He held on until Professor McGonagall appeared alarmed that an unforgivable was being used on school grounds. She used a body bind on the two boys and Ron had managed to reach them at this time. Draco looked at Ginny who was openly crying by now and handed her to Ron. He mumbled something like she was safe now and collapsed. Ginny screamed and Ron held onto her while she cried.

Malfoy was in the infirmary for quite a few weeks and luckily had escaped any long term damage. This was probably due to the fact that his father would use this curse on him as a child when he was being disobedient. He thought he may have some tolerance to it, but he dare not tell Madame Pomfrey that. Crabbe and Goyle were expelled which sent a message to the other Slytherins to back off. So that began the relationship between Ron and Malfoy,

Ron was still cautious but he had changed after that day. Harry did not really warm to Malfoy at all even though he had proved himself time and time again. He tolerated him for the sake of Ron and Hermione. But it was his relationship with Hermione that really got under his skin. Harry had to admit, Hermione seemed to enjoy Malfoy's company and that made him very uneasy. Malfoy was very bright and challenged Hermione's mind in a way Ron and Harry never could.

Then in 7th year when they became head boy and girl their relationship began to rival that of the Trio's, so at the end of 7th year when Malfoy announced he was moving to America to start again, nobody could match Harry's enthusiasm. Hermione, Ron and even Ginny were very sad to see him leave but Harry looked like he had won the lottery. That was the last time they had seen him or even heard from him. Harry was sure Hermione had heard from him but she didn't mention it.

Hermione had started to go through her mission bag but couldn't concentrate, she actually found herself smiling. It might be good to work with Malfoy again, he always kept her on her toes at school and now wouldn't be any different. They had developed a close relationship and they had this long standing joke going that Hermione should marry him. She always laughed off his proposals and the fact that they were comfortable with each other made it even better. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Dinner would be good to see what he had been up to the last few years. Hermione went to her wardrobe and found a nice black dress. She always liked this one as it showed off her body quite nicely. Not that she was romantically interested in Malfoy but he was a fine specimen of the opposite sex and it was always worth it to go to some effort since Malfoy actually looked REALLY good. He had grown his hair longer, but not like his fathers, it was layered down his back and fell around his face. His skin was still pale and his eyes were still as grey as ever but he had filled out nicely which was probably due to the Auror training.

Hermione had also built up some muscles from her training but she hadn't over done it. She was still quite small but now she looked like an athlete. She chuckled at this thought, her, an athlete. The amount of rigorous training involved in her profession kept her body in top shape.

Now she had her clothes worked out and she still had a few hours before her dinner arrangement (it was not a date), she decided to head into the Ministry and see what she could find out about her new 'partner'.

* * *

_Hi Guys, what did you think, anyone guess it was Malfoy??? I thought he would be easier to really get under Harry's skin, especially knowing how closely they will have to work together !!! Anyway thank you heaps to my wonderful readers and those wonderful people who reviewed, so glad you like my story. Keep reviewing, it's good for the soul, lol._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi me again !! Hope you like Chapter 4, there's a bit more of Harry's feelings in here. Any thoughts are in Italics._

_Disclaimer: Not the wonderful J. but love her work all the same._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione had kept in contact with Draco for the first couple of years but after that it was difficult to maintain training and letters, so they eventually stopped. She walked through the Ministry saying hi to fellow workers and nodding at superiors. Hermione reached the records department and after a quick chat to Colin Creevey about his new job as the Ministry Photographer, she went to work on looking up her partner.

She spent quite some time going over the past cases Draco had been involved in. He had passed his training with flying colours and every case he had been involved with was a success. There was one case which two members of his team were killed in action. Unfortunately this happened from time to time; it was a high risk job. He seemed to be well liked by his peers and did not seem to be involved with anyone in a personal relationship as far as she could tell.

It was too difficult to maintain a relationship in this job. Lupin and Tonks had a great marriage but they were the exception to the rule.

Hermione glanced at her watch and realised she needed to go home and have a nice warm bath before meeting with Malfoy. She tidied up and headed out, she greeted a few more co workers and to her surprise she saw Draco walking out of an office close to hers. He seemed to have a serious look on his face but when he looked and saw Hermione, he smiled and approached her.

"Let me see Auror Granger, I will have three guesses as to why you are here at the ministry on your day off, but I think I might only need one guess." Hermione smiled and lent against the wall, Draco placed his arm on the wall above her head and looked down into her eyes.

"OK Auror Malfoy have your go" Hermione was being cheeky and she knew it but was enjoying it all the same.

"Let's see you are coming away from records which tells me you came down here to find out as much information on me as you could before our date tonight."

"Oh do my ears deceive me, did you say 'date'?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as she asked.

"Yes a date, and I was right wasn't I, you did come down here to find some dirt on me" Draco was leaning closer to her and he could see the golden brown flecks in her eyes.

"Nope you're wrong. See you tonight for our 'dinner arrangement'" Hermione slipped out from under his arm and laughed as she walked down the corridor.

"Bye Auror Malfoy" she waved as she headed into the lift and was still laughing when Draco's arm stopped the door.

"Going down Miss Granger, if it is still Miss Granger or is it, let's see, Mrs Potter perhaps? Draco walked closer to her until she was cornered in the lift.

"Well Auror Malfoy, that's for me to know and for you **not** to find out" Hermione walked her fingers up his chest until she reached his chin and then tapped his nose. Hermione was used to playing these games with him; maybe it was because they were great friends back in school and they had a history together. Draco had wanted to date Hermione in 7th year but he could see she cared for Harry and secretly had hoped that now she had grown out of her little crush.

He didn't plan to come back to Hermione and truth be told she was one of the reasons why he left, he had developed feelings for her and could not shake them. He was pleased he was back and even more pleased to be working with her. He would be happy if he could rekindle their friendship and if anything else developed then he would face it in time. The lift door opened and Mr Weasley stepped in,

"Hi Hermione how are you?

"Good Mr Weasley and how is everyone at home?" Mr Weasley was deeply engrossed in his paperwork.

"Well thanks, how come you don't come by anymore, you know Molly is worried your not looking after yourself, at least you have Harry there with you" Hermione saw Draco's head snap up at this comment.

"Yes I do have Harry and he looks after me, what I can say he cooks nearly as well as Molly" That brought Mr Weasley's eyes to her.

"Oh dear Merlin, don't let Molly hear you say that she will have a heart attack. Good afternoon young man"

Draco lifted his head and looked Mr Weasley in the eye.

"Good afternoon Sir"

"Oh dear Merlin Draco Malfoy, how are you dear boy, when did you get back, how long are you here for, does Ron know your back?" Mr Weasley was talking a mile a minute and Draco and Hermione laughed.

"Draco only got back into town today Mr Weasley" Hermione looked up and saw Draco's smiling face.

"Yes Sir I am back home to work and to live here" He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close. Mr Weasley was so pleased with Draco being back he didn't even respond.

"Well Draco I want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, no excuses, Molly will have my head if you don't come, everyone will be there for the usual Friday night dinner, except Ginny she's away with a fashion shoot."

"Thank you Mr Weasley I would love to come, Hermione will show me the way if that's OK"

"Of course it goes without saying it will mean our dear Hermione will have no excuse" Mr Weasley laughed and stepped out of the lift as they had reached their floor. Hermione and Draco had walked out with him to the apparating section that was cordoned off by the ministry. Mr Weasley had apparated away and Draco turned to Hermione, he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I shall see you in 2 hours for our date" He then vanished. Hermione stood there and quickly looked around. She was shocked he would be so bold to kiss her hand in public.

Hermione was enjoying a hot bath when the phone rang. Luckily she took the cordless phone in with her. Harry had just apparated home and heard the phone ring but realised Hermione was home and had answered it. He went to his room to leave his cloak and some papers he needed to mark for his Friday's class. He passed the bathroom and heard Hermione on the phone. He never would have listened to her private conversation but this one caught his ear. He stopped and listened.

"You are very cheeky; someone could have seen you do that"

"Well I care, I work there you know"

"Yes so you do, well I will see you in about 30 minutes for our dinner"

"No it's not a date"

"No it isn't"

"OK let me get dried off and get dressed"

"Yes I am in the bath"

"Absolutely not"

"Goodbye I'll see you in about 25mins now and don't be late, you know me, I don't like late"

Hermione hung up and lay back down in the bath and giggled. She thought about how much fun she had had today. It had been so long since she had seen him and she was really enjoying his company again.

Harry wasn't feeling so great at this moment and decided to head into the gym and let off some steam. If only he would get some courage and tell her how he felt he wouldn't have to go through this every time she went out on a date. He could fight off maniac Lords who were hell bent on killing him and taking over the world but telling his best friend that he loved her scared him to death. Maybe it was because he had so much more to loose. Harry did find it was easier dealing with his feelings while he was not working with her and being at Hogwarts kept him so busy he was able to put it to the back of his mind. But night's like this brought everything back to the surface. She actually giggled, he can not remember a time when he had heard Hermione giggle. He seriously didn't think she could giggle. How many other things did he not know about his best friend.

Harry tried his hand at dating a few times but they always ended in disaster so he didn't date because he believed woman were only after their 15 minutes of fame. No one had got to know him like Hermione had. Truth be told he didn't want anyone to know him but now it made it more difficult if Hermione was dating. Harry was happy living the way he was, it wasn't healthy but it was safe. Lucky for him her dates were few and far between.

He was lifting weights in the gym room when he heard her call out to him.

"Harry where are you?"

"In the gym Mione" _That was odd, Harry normally doesn't work out after being at work all day unless something upset him._

"OK I will be right in" Hermione walked to her room and put on her underwear and a robe over the top. It was a pale blue, mid thigh silk robe Harry brought her for her birthday last year. She loved it as it made her feel girly, considering her job was as far from girly as you could get.

She walked down to the gym to find Harry already drying his face off from the sweat.

_Oh Merlin did she have to wear that robe, for heaven's sake is she TRYING to kill me._

"Hi Harry, rough day at work?" Hermione studied his face to see if she could read what was troubling him.

"Oh you could say that Mione" Harry walked over to her and kissed her cheek, like he did everyday.

"Want to talk about it?" _Something is up with him_

"Na, you're probably busy" Harry led Hermione out of the gym and started walking towards his room.

"I have a meeting, sort of, tonight, but it shouldn't be too late, can we catch up then?" Hermione didn't notice that Harry shut his clothes drawer a little rougher than usual and was holding his clothes with a little more force than necessary when she said meeting.

"Not to worry Mione, I need to shower, I will catch you later" and with that he walked right past her, down the hallway into the bathroom and locked the door. Hermione was a bit shocked and decided she would look into it later but since she had to meet Draco in 10 minutes she decided to file it away.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, how can I be so stupid, I should have asked her if she had a date. _Harry was going over these thoughts while in the shower. Then he decided maybe he didn't want to know whether she had a date. He had a lot of parchments to mark for his third year DADA class on unforgivables, so he cleared his head and got stuck into his evening, without Hermione.

Later that evening Harry received an owl from Mrs Weasley saying dinner was at her house tomorrow night. He replied he would be happy to come but he may be late as they had called a meeting at school. He smiled and decided he was looking forward to spending some time with Hermione at the Weasley's tomorrow night, alone.

* * *

_Ok so what do you think??_

_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it._

_Trust me I am definitely a Harry Hermione shipper, always, but a little jealousy is so much fun to write._

_Next chapter is the date._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_It's the date tonight da da daaaaa_

_Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, will never be that rich :-(_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione dressed and left her hair down and with a well placed spell it lay down her back in golden curls. She didn't wear it out often because of work but today wasn't work, not really. She decided to wear a pair of high heels because Draco was so much taller than her. She normally didn't wear them because they weren't very practical, especially since they were always on call for work. Harry heard her looking through her bag for something, and turned to look at her and see if she needed help. He was shocked to say the least. She had on a black dress which came to her mid thigh, the same length as that dam blue robe. It showed off her strong, defined, milky legs that seemed to stretch on forever. She had black high heels on that looked like they belonged to Ginny. She normally wore that type of thing. Hermione's hair was laying down her back in curls and looked like silk.

Oh Boy!! looks like another session in the gym coming up.

Hermione arrived at the front steps of the ministry and was slightly disappointed to see Draco hadn't arrived. On the steps were a bunch of red roses and as she approached them they lifted into their air and floated into her arms. She looked around but could not see him so she read the card that was attached.

Miss Granger ??

your presence is requested at

Draconis Manor in 5, 4,3,2,1.

Hermione felt the familiar tug of a portkey and landed on the steps of a beautiful manor. It seemed to be still in London. As she approached the giant double front doors she felt the tingle of passing through the wards. Draco opened the front door and eyed her up and down and the only word he could put together was Wow. Hermione blushed and then he guided her in through the large entrance room.

Draco was dressed very smart as well. Of course. He had on black tailored pants and a silver shirt which accented his eyes beautifully. His hair was out and free and Hermione noticed he looked quite handsome.

"Well my lady, please make yourself at home while I check if dinner is ready." Hermione glanced around the large house and was amazed at the amount of beautiful furniture and artefacts he had.

She wandered into the dining room and saw that Draco had set a lovely table for two, one at either end of the table, she laughed at his formality. Draco entered the dining room to see she had rearranged the settings and put herself on his right side. They both laughed.

They sat down and an elf named Derby announced that dinner would be served shortly. He was a lovely elf and Hermione was most impressed to see that he was paid for his services and then continued to tell her she was as famous as Mr Potter himself, for the rights she had enforced for elves. Hermione spoke to him for a while and then found out he was Dobby's cousin. The lovely elf vanished and returned with their entrees.

The two friends talked while they finished all their meals and continued to talk after they had moved to the lounge in front of the big open fire place. Hermione kicked off her shoes and sat down on the overstuffed lounge. She was feeling a bit tipsy but happy. Draco had told her all about America and how they did their training there. It was so good to have anonymity and go about his daily business without arguments arising.

He bought the Manor two years ago as he had always planned on returning to England. He just kept putting it off but when he heard Dolohov had been captured he wanted to see it for himself and then he contacted Sirius.

Draco was the main witness at Dolohovs hearing and was present when he received the Dementor's Kiss. After that he headed over to Hogsmeade to catch up with Sirius and see his new partner. Hermione was very relaxed on the lounge listening to Draco talk and hearing the crackle of the fire, she could happily dose off then she heard something that sparked her awake.

"So you do realise I will be your boss, don't you" Hermione missed the teasing look in his eyes. Draco knew how stubborn she was as he had first hand knowledge of this from school.

Hermione jumped up so fast she spilt her wine on her dress and cursed,

"Damn you, what did you say?" Hermione was annoyed she had let herself get so relaxed and forgot to mention this detail to him earlier.

"NO NO NO Draco you are NOT my boss" this is not happening; this was why she didn't want a partner in the first place. How stupid could she be to think this would be any different?

"I have worked extremely hard to get to where I am and I am not being bullied into this by you, Sirius or the Minister. I don't care, I do not need a partner nor do I want one." Hermione was trying to get her shoes on, this so called 'date' was over.

"Hermione calm down, why are you so upset?"

"No Malfoy I am leaving"

"NO actually you are NOT leaving until you tell me what is wrong." Draco could see she was getting frustrated and once she realised that she could not apparate out she would be furious.

"Is it because of Blake and Julian" Hermione froze.

She had not let herself hear or say those names since they had died.

It wasn't her fault, she knew that in her head but in her heart she knew she was to blame, partners did not die while you worked together.

If she had told them the plan would not work or convinced them to go with her plan they would still be alive. Hermione knew she was shaking hard and she felt herself falling.

Draco moved forward and caught her in his arms and held her tightly as she cried. He listened to her when she told him they wouldn't listen, he listened when she was angry and he listened when she cried.

They had sat down on the lounge had Draco had pulled her onto his lap, he marvelled at how small she was. She portrayed this immensely strong woman, who needed nobody at all, but this was a new side of her and Draco felt privileged.

Once she calmed down he realised she had gone to sleep, he carried her up stairs to his room and laid her down on his silk bed sheets.

He went down stairs and sat in front of the fire, he knew all to well what it was like to lose a partner.

It had happened on his first year out of training, they were assigned a team but not specific partners. But in the team of four, two had paired up and the other two paired up.

Draco was with Madeline, Maddy for short and Mark and Jessica were together. They were doing a particularly hard mission and they were getting close to catching the death eaters. Draco wanted to stay back to see if any support would apparate in but Maddy and Mark bolted ahead. They were ambushed and Maddy didn't see the Avada Kedavra curse coming. Draco ran and tried to push her away but it hit her shoulder and that was enough to kill her. Mark completely lost it and started running towards to death eater. He was struck next and Jessica and Draco pulled back. There was nothing that could be done now.

They contacted the American ministry and they sent back up and even though they caught all of the death eaters, their partners were still dead. Nothing could change that. Draco knew how Hermione was feeling as he had lived it himself.

Hermione woke up and instantly realised she wasn't in her bed. She looked at the time and it was after 10am. Lucky it was Friday and still her week off. She rose and then remembered what had happened the night before. She felt ashamed that she had let Draco see that side of her, wine or no wine.

Well it was too late now.

She went down stairs and saw that Derby had breakfast laid out for her.

She wanted to find Draco and apologise but Derby would not tell her where he was until after she ate. Man, was he like Dobby. She finished her breakfast and then Derby took her out to a large indoor swimming pool. She could see water around the outside of the pool but Draco was nowhere to be found. She took of her shoes and touched her toes to the water; it was slightly heated but still cool. Before she knew what had happened Draco had come out of nowhere, grabbed her around the waist and jumped with her into the pool. She screamed all the way into the water and came out gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Malfoy you are so going to get it for that"

"OH but Hermione you look so beautiful, when you look like a drowned rat"

Draco started to swim away but Hermione gave chase. She caught up to him and tried to dunk him under the water, but he was much too strong for her. About an hour later, Hermione thought she had better return home as she still had some work to do.

The morning swim was good as she had the opportunity to apologise for her behaviour last night. He made light of it, saying all he wanted to do was get her into his bed. Hermione laughed.

Derby brought out some towels and offered to dry Madame's dress, she accepted and then before lunch time she headed home. Hermione reminded him of their dinner at the Burrow and they decided to meet at the manor and then apparate from there. She thought it may not be a good idea to let Harry see her new partner until she had a chance to tell him.

He lifted the wards and let Hermione apparate and then he reset them to accept her in his house at any time.

Hermione walked into her house and wasn't surprised to see Hedwig sitting on her stand with a note attached. It was from Harry

Mione

Haven't seen you since last night, hope you are OK,

I waited for you last night, let me know when you get back safely,

Yours Harry

Damn, she forgot about telling Harry she wouldn't be late. Hermione quickly scribbled a note to him saying she was fine and not to worry and she would see him later.

Hermione spent the day relaxing around her house and ran a few errands.

She realised she hadn't seen her parents for quite a few weeks so she gave them a call and went over for lunch. Elena and Richard Granger were excited to see their only daughter; she was so busy these days and her visits were few and far between. It was a beautiful day so they had their lunch out by the pool. Hermione was filling her mum in on the changes at work with Draco.

"So does Harry know?"

"No Mum he doesn't know yet, and it's not like it matters anyway, Draco and I are just old friends who happen to be working together, it's all work" Hermione continued to sip her iced tea. Elena and Richard exchanged glances and Richard stood up to go and get some more tea.

"Hermione listen to me dear, your relationship with Harry is … well special. Perhaps Draco would not fit in with the arrangement you have with Harry."

"Mum I know where you stand with Harry, Merlin you have made it clear for years. You would love us two to get together, but Harry doesn't see me that way and that's fine. Draco is not going to change anything because there's nothing to change. We are not going to have a personal relationship only a working one. Anyway my work life is different from my personal life."

"But Hermione dear you work so closely with your partners and I know Draco had feelings for you." Elena stopped abruptly and Hermione turned to face her mother.

"What do you mean had feelings for me?"

"Oh nothing dear lets just call it mothers intuition." Elena was clearly hiding something. She turned to see her husband approaching

"Good timing dear I need a refill, how about you Hermione" Hermione realised she wasn't getting any thing more out of her mother so she decided to drop it for now. You didn't have to be a trained Auror to see her mother was hiding something, but maybe Hermione just didn't want to know. She would let it drop for now.

It was getting late in the afternoon and Hermione knew she had to get back home and dress for dinner at the Burrow. She said her goodbyes and promised not to be such a stranger to her parents.

* * *

_Ok Let me know what you think, I think Harry will have a bit more of a reaction to who her new partner is, don't you ? Anyway they finally meet again in the next chapter._

_Thanks again for reading my story you guys are awesome._

_Please review, pretty please._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi another chapter for you guys._

_Disclaimer: Not J., she's too good for me but I love her characters._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_It was getting late in the afternoon and Hermione knew she had to get back home and dress for dinner at the Burrow. She said her goodbyes and promised not to be such a stranger to her parents. _

She apparated back to her house and found Harry's owl tapping at window as well as a ministry owl. Wow everyone wants me today. She opened her window and read Harry's first.

Mione

Sorry I have a meeting this afternoon will meet you at the Burrow.

Yours Harry

Hermione scribbled a quick OK to Harry and told him not to let Professor Dumbledore ramble on.

She read the ministry owl and saw it was from Draco.

Miss Granger/ Mrs Potter/ Future Mrs Malfoy???

Are we still meeting at the Manor for dinner this evening?

What time will I expect you?

Yours eternally Mr Malfoy

Hermione chuckled at his formality and wrote back

Mr Malfoy/Granger????

I have been at my parents all afternoon,

Can we meet at my place, I am sure you still remember where it is?

6.00pm

Miss Granger

Hermione laughed at her own joke, it was always came up in conversation what was her marital status. He constantly proposed and she denied saying he didn't know if she was already married. Hermione jumped into her shower and dressed for the evening dinner in black pants and a lemon top that she wore off one shoulder. She wore her strap sandals and fixed her hair with a few well placed spells. She had developed into a beautiful woman even though she would argue that point. Her work kept her fit and her hair was much more manageable. She applied some light make up, just enough to accentuate her cheeks and eyes. She was applying her lip gloss when there was a knock at the door. She called out to Draco that she was coming as she struggled to put her shoes on. She opened the door while adjusting the strap on her shoe. Her eyes were focused on Draco's shoes and she followed his body up to his face. He really was quite a stunning looking man. He was wearing jeans (probably designer of course) and a black open shirt with his hair flowing down his back and around his shoulders. He was leaning on the door jam enjoying the look on Hermione's face.

"Finished yet" Draco had a smirk across his face with a wide grin.

"Oh stop it, I can appreciate a fine specimen of the opposite sex can't I" Hermione was flustered but made a joke about it to cover her blushing cheeks.

"Oh Draco when are you going to get some nice woman to settle down" then she mumbled something along the lines of such a waste of a beautiful body. Draco smiled and lent forward so he was whispering in her ear," Why Hermione would that be an acceptance to my proposal?" Draco raised his eyebrow, knowing full well that she would never say yes.

"Yes of course Draco and oh lets see "Hermione approached her window and went to look up towards the sky.

"Yep pigs are flying" she laughed and went to get her cloak, but Draco reached it for her and held it up for her to step into.

They apparated to the Burrow and were greeted with a very excited Ron. Ron and Luna introduced their three children to Draco while the kids were giving their God mother, kisses and cuddles. Brandon was so cute and full of cuddles. Luna took the twins out to their grandmother so they could help set the table.

All the Weasley's were chatting excitedly when Mrs Weasley asked what brought Draco back to London.

"Well I am back here to work as Hermione's new partner" Draco put his arm around her waist while he told Mrs Weasley as much as he could about his work. At that moment, Harry apparated in from Hogwarts and could hear all the commotion in the kitchen, he smiled at the thought that this place would always feel like home. Harry picked up his God daughter Chantal on his way through. The kids loved their Godparents and were always excited to see them. Harry walked around the corner and noticed the back of Hermione first, and then his eyes travelled down to her waist where he saw a man holding her. Harry froze on the spot and if it wasn't for Natalie spotting her Godfather he would have stood there staring. Hermione turned around and noticed the surprised look on Harry's face.

"Hi Harry how are you?" Hermione wiggled out of Draco's grasp and approached Harry. She walked up to him and noticed he still looked surprised. She leant into him but he stayed firm, Natalie jumped into Hermione's arms which gave Harry the opportunity to see who the mystery man was. Harry locked eyes with Malfoy and was annoyed to say the least. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The kids started laughing and then Ron thought he had better diffuse the situation.

"So Harry good to see you mate, it's been a while"

"Yeah Ron it has, Mr and Mrs Weasley" Harry nodded towards his hosts.

"Hello Potter" Draco moved forward to greet Harry, Harry looked at him and wanted to punch him, everything was coming into his mind at once. He realised Hermione must have been speaking to him on the phone and she was probably with him the night she didn't come home. This thought made him sick to his stomach. He felt his heart rate increase and his palms were sweating. He remembered his manners and put his hand out to shake hands and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Malfoy what brings you back to London?" Harry did not want to have a conversation with him but he also wanted answers. Why was he here?. Did he come back for his Hermione? Oh Merlin this was all too much.

"Actually I am back to steal our lovely young Hermione away" Harry died, that was it, what Voldemort could not do in seventeen years, Draco did with 11 words. That was it he had lost her, he knew it, why didn't he tell her he loved her, did he really expect her to wait for him forever, what a fool he has been now it cost him everything.

"Draco, don't tease" Hermione punched him in the arm and then proceeded to tell Harry that he was her new partner. Well this certainly raised his eyebrows.

"Your new what, your new partner, are you kidding. Who authorised this anyway" then it dawned on him that the only person who could authorise it was Sirius. Oh Merlin that Traitor, he would certainly be having a chat with his Godfather.

Dinner was an interesting affair, Hermione was chatting with everyone trying to catch up since she missed the last few dinners due to her long case. Harry was sending daggers to Draco every chance he could and Draco chatted with Mr Weasley and Ron for ages. Harry was fed up so he caught Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and quietly excused himself from the rest of the evening. She fussed about, saying he hadn't had any pumpkin pie, but Harry persisted saying he had papers to mark. He only said goodbye to Luna as she was helping in the kitchen and then he apparated back home. He sat on the lounge as he felt completely drained. How did he let this happen, well he knew how this happened. He had lost her, that was it, she was gone. He cringed at the thought of her being married to Malfoy. Oh Merlin Hermione Malfoy, it even sounded good. Harry was getting deeper and deeper into his depressing thoughts and started to hit the Fire Whiskey. He was well and truly drunk by the time Hermione came home 3 hours later.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, while everyone was deep in conversation, Hermione noticed Harry had not come back from the kitchen. She walked in and saw Luna over the sink and asked where Harry was.

"Harry left" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Oh but he didn't say bye to me, was there an emergency"

"You could say that Hermione, an emergency of the heart" Luna looked straight into her eyes when she said this. Hermione stared at her shocked by what she had said.

"What do you mean Luna 'emergency of the heart' "

"Oh Mione you really are the cleverest witch of our time and one of the best Auror's ever but when it comes to matters of the heart I am sorry but you fail miserably" Hermione stood rooted to the spot.

"Tell me Mione how much do you love Draco?" Hermione was shocked to hear those words and at first she thought Luna was mad, she jumped to her defence and said they were only partners.

"No Mione, I said Harry, how much do you love Harry?" Hermione realised what Luna had said and collapsed into the chair.

"Oh Luna I don't know I am scared of losing him, everything is so easy the way it is, we don't argue, we live easily in our house together, plus I don't know if he even feels anything for me so why change it?"

"I think you know why Hermione, it's not healthy like this, you have been in love with Harry since school and truth be told I think you need to discuss this with him. Don't you want more, don't you want the affection, the love you have for him returned to you, to know he will be there everyday when you wake up"

Hermione stood staring at Luna as if she was a ghost. It was so hard hearing all these truths out loud. She had never admitted her feelings to anyone let alone herself.

"Hermione sweetie what do you have to lose, OK if he says no then you can get on with your life instead of living in limbo and, I don't know, marry Malfoy" Hermione heard everything Luna said but she had placed a secure wall around her heart and didn't want anyone to break through even Harry.

There had been other men, and when she thought about it Harry had reacted to them in a similar way to the way he was tonight. Actually tonight was worse because Draco and her had a history together. She could never put her heart on the line like that with Harry. She had far too much to lose. If he wasn't her friend anymore because the relationship failed, how would she survive? She managed without Ron in her life but losing Harry would be the death of her.

Then a thought crossed her mind, what if Harry met someone else, and then she would lose him anyway. She thought of Odette and how perfect she would be for Harry. Oh this line of thought was not good, she was feeling panicked. At that moment there was some commotion in the lounge room. Hermione could hear excited cheers and hellos. She looked up to where Luna was standing to find she had already gone.

Hermione walked out to the lounge and saw someone she had not seen in ages. Ginny had surprised the family by apparating in between work. She had grown into a beautiful woman with her long red hair that touched her bottom. It was beautifully thick and vibrant. Her body was normally slim for a model even though Molly complained she was too thin. She was tall and had long legs. She was very beautiful. She saw Hermione and ran over to envelope her in a hug.

"Hermione it's been so long how are you, where's Harry?" _Oh Merlin everyone associates Harry with me, what am I going to do._

"Hello Red" Ginny stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be who she thought it was. She turned around and saw the one man who used that nickname and who would hold a special place in her heart forever.

"Well well well what has possibly brought Malfoy out of hiding?"  
"Firstly Red, I was not hiding and secondly Hermione is the reason I am here" Draco glanced around at Hermione and saw a strange expression on her face, he didn't have time to respond as Ginny had moved in to give him a hug.

"Well I don't care who brought you here, personally I am glad you're back" _Great, he is in love with Hermione too, what does my best friend have that I don't ? I will never know._

Ginny held his hand and led him into the kitchen and they chatted about their respective lives with the rest of the family. Hermione sat down and pretended to be listening to the conversations happening around her but instead she really thought about her life.

Draco had made it clear on a few occasions that he was interested in her, maybe not romantically but as a business venture, even since school actually but she knew that he knew where she stood on that subject. They were friends and it would never be more than that, although Draco did try his best.

What did she really want, well that wasn't such a hard question to answer.

It was Harry and it always had been Harry. But the hard thing was, what to do about it, should she risk it all, when Harry had really never shown her the smallest amount of romantic interest.

But was that a wager she was really willing to bet on?

* * *

What did you think? Only two more chapters left I think!

Please review, and thanks to everyone who keeps reading and those who review it's great.

Sirius xox


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Everyone, Chapter 7 is here, _

_Disclaimer: Not J., she's too clever for me._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_It was Harry and it always had been Harry. But the hard thing was, what to do about it, should she risk it all, when Harry had really never shown her the smallest amount of romantic interest. _

_But was that a wager she was really willing to bet on?_

Hermione half listened to Ginny talk about Switzerland and their photo shoot when she realised it was already 11pm. Her god-daughter had fallen asleep on her lap so she decided it was time to go. She had put it off long enough and Harry had left three hours ago and should be in bed by now. She knew she was being silly but this realisation was bigger than she could handle.

She said her goodbyes and Draco stood to get ready to leave with her, but she told him to stay and enjoy Ginny's company, she isn't home enough to leave the dinner early. Draco was more than pleased with this arrangement and so was Ginny.

Hermione decided to apparate to the front door instead of directly inside. She hoped Harry would be asleep so she could put off her conversation for another day. She quietly opened the door with her wand and closed it gently. All the lights were out and the only light in the room was the orange glow from the fire place. She went into her room and changed into a light night shirt and then returned to the lounge room. Hermione looked at the fireplace and went to sit on her favourite chair; perhaps some time to clear her head would be good before bed. Boy did she need it, she couldn't sleep now anyway.

She took her brush with her and started to brush out the curls. It felt good to just sit. She laid back into her chair and started thinking about Harry; she grunted out loud,

"What am I going to do with him?"

"What's wrong Hermione, had a lovers tiff with Malfoy" Harry spat out the last word.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and turned around towards Harry's voice, with her wand drawn. He was sitting in the shadows and could not be seen from her chair.

"Oh Merlin Harry are you trying to scare me to death" Hermione was clutching her chest and realised she only had her nightshirt on. She was a bit embarrassed as Harry had never seen her dressed so scantily before.

"No Hermione I'm not trying to scare you to death, but you didn't answer my question, what's wrong, Malfoy left you, did he or maybe he proposed again?"

"Harry you're drunk" _Oh man, I am not talking to him like this, he has no idea what he is saying_

"Yes well maybe I am but as if you care, Hermione you don't care at all do you, all you care about is your precious Malfoy. Why don't you go live with him then, he's probably already got you a house hasn't he?"

"Harry you are being ridiculous, what's this about Draco anyway he's just my partner, what's wrong with him having a manor?"

"Oh a MANOR is it, a house not good enough for the future Mrs Malfoy." Harry seemed to be remember something, " So that's where you stayed the other night, it didn't take long for you to jump into his bed did it?"

"Harry, stop it you are being a prat."

"What's wrong, you're avoiding the truth aren't you Hermione, did you or did you not sleep in Malfoy's bed the other night?"

"Harry it wasn't like that…" Hermione tried to finish but Harry threw his glass and smashed it into the fireplace. Hermione jumped.

"Just answer the damn question Hermione" Harry was screaming at her and his face showed his anger.

"Yes OK I did sleep over at his house the other night, but I was drunk and I fell asleep but I did not sleep with him, what has this got to do with anything for Merlins sake"

"That's a lie Hermione and you know it" Harry screamed at her and the paintings on the wall fell to the floor. Hermione could see she wasn't getting any where with Harry while he was this drunk and angry.

"Harry we can talk about this later when you're not drunk" Hermione was tired and had so much on her mind and the last thing she wanted was to argue with Harry when he wasn't even making any sense.

"Yes that's right, don't worry about Harry, he's nothing anyway,"

"What on earth are you talking about Harry, you are being a complete idiot. What is this carry on about Draco anyway, you know he's just my partner"

"No I did NOT know that 'Draco' was your partner. I only found out tonight, the same time as everyone else obviously, or did they all know that piece of information before me?"

"Harry stop being so stupid, what is wrong with you anyway? I was going to discuss Draco and I being partners with you but.." Harry stood up but staggered and nearly fell. Hermione rushed towards him and caught him but he pushed her away hard.

"Hermione I do not need you nor do I want you." Harry growled out and those words cut through her heart like a hot knife through butter.

Hermione's heart like a knife through butter.

"Maybe you should check with your boyfriend for when you could move in Hermione" Harry held on to the mantel piece probably to stabilise himself and turned his face away from her and looked into the fire.

Hermione was thoroughly confused, she expected Harry to be upset about Draco being back but this was ridiculous. He was accusing her of sleeping with him and wanting to live with him. He was practically throwing her out of their house.

She was getting really upset now, but even in her state of mind she had still heard only one thing and that had stuck in her head. The one thing that answered everything. He did not need her or want her. She could not tell Harry how she felt now because that would add more fuel to fire and he wouldn't believe her anyway.

She walked towards him and Harry turned to look her in the face and even with his anger boiling just under the surface he saw something in her face. She looked sad and broken, as if she had made a decision that she didn't want to make. She reached out to Harry and grabbed his shoulders to make him turn his body to face her. She looked into his eyes like she was examining him, probably to see if he was telling her the truth.

"Harry, look into my eyes and tell me you want me to leave and I will. I will walk out tonight and you won't have to see me again. I don't know what has made you so angry, but I wish you would talk to me, we could always talk before Harry, what happened?"

Harry turned back to look into the fire and with wandless magic he flared it up.

"Just leave Hermione I can't do this anymore, its too hard, you're too hard"

_No Harry please don't tell me to leave._

"You can't do what anymore, what's too hard? Harry talk to me, please. What are you doing besides pushing me away"

Hermione could smell the Fire Whiskey on him and when she looked at his chair she saw four large empty bottles lying on the floor. That was a lot of Whiskey for one person in such a short period of time.

"Harry we have always been together and we could always talk about anything, maybe we should talk about what is bothering you in the morning, when you're sober"

Harry spun back around and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly and looked her in the eyes.

"You will never understand will you and I hate you for that." Hermione gasped audibly, she could not believe what she was hearing and the tears started to run down her cheek.

"I see Harry and that's the difference with us." Hermione tried to shake out of his firm grip, she knew she would be bruised in the morning.

"What difference, Hermione? I would not sleep with YOUR enemy" Harry released her from his strong hold but stood looking at her.

"You see the difference is Harry Potter, I could NEVER hate you, never ever hate you because I love you, I always have." Hermione tears were running freely down her face now and she turned to leave. She didn't mean for that vital piece of information to come out but it was done now.

This was it, it could never work now, he hated her and she loved him. She could hear her heart shattering with each step she took back to her room. She had no idea what to do but decided on staying at Sirius' place as she had bunked there before.

She walked into her room and sat on her bed, she was shaking hard now and could not believe what had just happened. She finally let herself believe that this might work with him, that she could give a relationship a go, what a fool she was. It all depended on whether Harry had feelings for her and now she knew he didn't. She had placed her feelings at the back of her mind for so long to avoid exactly what had just happened. She loved Harry with all her heart but he did not return her feelings and she could not force the issue. So now she had also lost her best friend and that was the most disturbing part of all.

The only thing that was confusing was why Harry was so angry to start off with. Maybe there was more that needed to be said but tonight was not the time. She was spent and tired but more importantly she was hurting.

She walked over to her closet to pull out her suitcase. This upset her even more. She was so tired and confused that she sat back down and cried and cried. This time she let it all out. She cried for her pain, she cried for her broken heart and she cried for the loss of her best friend. She didn't know what to do. She was crying so hard she started to feel like she would vomit. She ran to the bathroom and leant over the toilet basin, but nothing came out. She washed her face with some cold water and went to finish her packing.

She walked back down the hall and saw Harry leaning against the door to his room. He looked at her and then walked inside his room without so much of a word.

That was it, something inside Hermione snapped, she had had enough. If he had dismissed her then she was going to go out with a bang. She marched up to Harry's room and stormed into it without knocking. She found him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"You really are a piece of work Harry Potter. How dare you dismiss me like I was one of those hussies who chase after you. I am Hermione Granger, your best friend, the one person who has stuck by you through thick and thin. Even when Ron abandoned you, I NEVER did and I am not going to let you do this to me without an explanation. I was your best friend or so I thought, what happened to you?"

Harry was looking at Hermione while she screamed at him but he didn't hear a single word she said. He just kept playing those 3 words she had said to him earlier over and over in his mind. I love you, I love you, I love you.

How could she love him when he had convinced himself that she never could, nothing made sense to him anymore. He was thoroughly confused.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Is it true?" Harry had been crying and she could see the tracks of tears on his cheeks.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him at that moment she didn't care about her nightshirt, her blotchy face or her red eyes. Looking at his face she instantly calmed down. Obviously the alcohol did most of the talking before. She knelt down on the floor in front of him.

"Harry I am sorry for whatever it is I have done to you, but I am done. I have no idea how to talk to you anymore. We have such a long history together and truth be known Harry I am really lost at the moment and I don't know who I am without you. I am going to stay with Sirius for tonight then tomorrow I will look for my own place. I don't expect you to clean out my stuff, I will do it, just let me know when your not here. I can't be here with you while I am doing that. Goodbye Harry"

You could definitely hear her heart breaking as she walked out of Harry's room and his life.

* * *

_Oh how exciting !!! Don't worry our dear Harry won't let her get away that easy, we hope!!_

_Last chapter coming tomorrow.._

_Please review and let me know if you like it.._

_Sirius xox_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok guys last Chapter of this beauty, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowling's world, I am just visiting.._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_You could definitely hear her heart breaking as she walked out of Harry's room and his life._

"I asked you if it was true?" Hermione was shocked as she could not believe Harry was dragging this thing with Draco out over and over again.

"No Harry it's not true, I did not sleep with Draco, I am not engaged to him, he did not buy his house for me, I do not even love him, I can't love him, I can't love anyone but you, Harry" Harry took two steps toward her and roughly grabbed her upper arms. Her defences would have kicked in but she was over it and he was too strong anyway.

"You said you loved me, how could you lie like that to me" his words were not angry but more firm.

"I have never lied to you Harry. Never" he searched her eyes for any type of deception, but he could not see any at all, all he saw was her confusion.

"I understand how you must feel and please do not feel sorry for me, I can deal with this on my own. The last thing I need is your sympathy Harry." Hermione had to let him know that just because she had feelings for him she did not expect him to reciprocate them.

Harry held her arms securely and he pulled her close to him and she could feel every part of his body. Her thin nightshirt did not help protect her from him and now she thought it may not have been such a good idea to wear it after all.

"How long Mione?" Harry was still holding her close to him and she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Harry, what has this got to do with anything, let me go please?"

"I asked you how long, you say you love me but you can't answer a simple question"

"For 10 years Harry is that what you want to hear, for 10 long, Damn years, since I was in 4th Year, since I was 14 years old Harry. do you know what that's like Harry? No you don't because you have never loved someone so much that they occupy your whole being. Not once did you show me any affection other than friendship. But that's OK just don't rub it in my face, let me go and deal with this the way I know how. Now let me go." Hermione was really angry now

Hermione was shaking so hard but Harry did not want to let her go. So he did the only thing he could do.

He kissed her. His kiss was passionate and firm and at first Hermione didn't react, she was too shocked to. This was what she had dreamed of for years and it was finally happening and she was frozen.

Harry loosened his grip on her arms which was enough for Hermione to lift her hands up and place them on his chest. She was going to savour this moment because it may not happen again.

Then Hermione's brain got into gear and she realised that maybe Harry did have feelings for her.

She broke the kiss and Harry looked at her with so much love in his eyes that her question was answered.

"Yes Hermione I do know what it is like to love someone with your whole being but I thought you loved Malfoy and I could never compete with him. He has cared for you since school and I thought I had no hope." Hermione looked at Harry and leant up to kiss him again.

"You silly man, Mr Potter, how could I love anyone but you, we have waited long enough and we have wasted enough time. I don't completely understand what has happened but just know this, I love you Harry with all my heart" she had a beautiful smile on her face and Harry hugged her so tightly she thought breathing might become an issue.

"Hermione I have loved you since I met you, at first, not in the way a man loves a woman but in every sense of the word. You have been in my heart since that day on the Hogwarts express, but later on it developed into this undying love. You are my life Hermione Granger, you always have been. You have always stuck with me through thick and thin and I am so sorry for my behaviour tonight but I thought I had lost you forever and I freaked. I am sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you before tonight or even under better circumstances, but I do love you". Harry stepped back from Hermione and put his hand out to her, she looked at his hand and she knew what he was asking. If she took his outstretched hand there was no going back, no changing things, this was it. She looked into Harry's eyes and took his hand and he led her to his bed.

******

Hermione woke up to feel a wonderfully warm body wrapped around her.

"Good morning beautiful" Harry was already awake. Hermione turned around to face him and leant up to give him a kiss. Harry smiled, obviously reassured that she didn't regret anything that had happened between them.

"Do you regret what happened last night" Harry was dreading the answer but he had to know.

"Never Harry never" Hermione gave him a kiss and Harry pulled back and turned to get out of bed and she was confused and hoped she hadn't said the wrong thing. Harry went around the bed to his Chester draws and removed a box.

"Hermione you don't have to answer me now and I understand if you say no but I have had this ring for you for quite a long time and I bought it for you and only you. What I am trying to say is one day do you think you could possibly consider marrying me?" Harry was so nervous he looked like he may cry. Hermione watched as he opened the box and there sat a beautiful heart shaped emerald ring with large diamonds surrounding it. It was set in a gold band which was absolutely stunning. Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth.

"I know it's too early and I am sorry Hermione" Harry went to close the box but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry it's just that yesterday we weren't even speaking to each other and now, I don't know what to say"

"Its OK Hermione this ring is yours and when your ready it will still be here" Harry closed the lid and stood to place it back in the drawers

"No Harry" Harry had his back to her and his face and heart fell. Hermione got out of bed wrapping the sheet around her body.

"No Harry, don't put it away, we have both wasted so much time and I don't want to wait anymore, I love you and you love me and yes I would love to marry you" Harry turned so quickly and Hermione was right behind him. He kissed her hard and then turned to get the ring. He knelt down on one knee and proposed properly.

"Hermione Jane Granger would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Harry I would love to and I love you" Harry gently placed the ring on her finger and she marvelled at how beautiful it was. Harry kissed her again and they spent the rest of the morning in bed getting to know each other on a few different levels.

Later that day Harry and Hermione decided to visit Sirius to let him know the good news. They went to see Ron and Luna then her parents and finally went back to Hogwarts to tell Professor Dumbledore and also organise the wedding. It would be a small wedding and as quiet as possible. Hermione spoke to Draco and even though he didn't voice it she could tell he was disappointed. He was going to have dinner with Ginny and Hermione wished him all the best.

*******************

Harry and Hermione were married in a beautiful ceremony three months later with close friends and family. They actually got used to hearing everyone tell them they knew it was going to happen and laughed when they heard it now. The emotional ceremony did not leave a dry eye in the Great Hall and Hermione looked absolutely angelic. Luna and Ginny were her bridesmaids and Ron and Sirius were Harry's groomsmen. Professor Dumbledore delivered a beautiful service and when Harry and Hermione said their own vows, everyone teared up. They enjoyed a beautiful dinner that Dobby had organised personally. They went to Hawaii for their honeymoon and one year later Hermione gave birth to their first child, James Potter. Three more children followed over the next four years and even to this day they still thank Sirius for giving Hermione a partner because it took that, to knock some sense into both of them.

* * *

_Ok guys that's it, what did you think? Please review if you like!_

_Please have a look at my other Fanfic called the Assistant._

_Love Sirius xox_


End file.
